Forever And Always
by austinandally3
Summary: You'd think that with being together for almost two years, everything will be fine and dandy, right? Well, it was, but it isn't now. Not for Austin and Ally. See what happened in their relationship, and what's happening now...He said Forever And Always...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:  
New Story! Woohoo! Anyways, if you haven't heard of me before, first of all...Welcome to this part of my life! Second of all, I'm austinandally3 and I write Austin And Ally Fanfictions (Go figure right) Ha-ha but I've wrote two other stories so far. My first one is called The Mistake Worth Keeping, and my second is called S.O.S. This Fanfic. literally just popped in my head and I just HAD to write it. At first it was just going to be a One-Shot, but personally, I don't like writing them. I always find myself writing so much, that I just want to keep writing. So, I realize that this is a long Authors Note, and my Lovelies who's read my stories in the past, know that I almost never write long ones...I'm just SO, SO excited! So, let's cut to the chase: I don't own Austin And Ally or anything else you recognize. I hope you guys like this...I honestly had no idea on how to start this. But, let's just go with the flow! Please Review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Yes! So excited!)**

**Ally POV**

_Flashback:_

_ "I love you." He whispers in my ear. I have nothing to say. I'm speechless._

_"You love me?" I say quietly. I look to the floor, suddenly interested in his shoes. He lifts my chin up with his finger, so that my eyes are locked on his._

_"Forever and Always." He says, and he leans in. His eyes flutter shut, and I find myself falling. Hard, for this boy-well guy- standing in front of me. He kisses me, and I respond almost instantly. I feel sparks-scratch that, fireworks- in our kiss and I know where I belong: with him..._

_We were walking around the mall holding hands and he leads me towards the pond. There, a tree stood next to the bench. He tells me to sit, and he sits next to me. He pulls out a pocket knife. I smile, already knowing his plans. He starts to carve a heart in the tree, and in the heart, he writes our initials. Under our initials, we writes 'Forever and Always'. He looks at me and kisses me on the cheek. _

_"I love you. Forever and always." He says. I smile. "Forever and Always. I love you too."..._

He's looking me, waiting for a reply. "What?" I say, rudely. He rolls his eyes. "You weren't even listening. Go figure." He says. "I'm going out tonight with Trish." I say. "Where are you going?" He asks me.

"To the club, duh." I say, sitting down on the couch. "You can't go there." I roll my eyes. "And why not?" He looks at me in disbelief.

"Have you forgotten who you are? The paparazzi will take pictures of everything you do." He says slowly. I shake my head. "I'm not a little girl anymore Austin. And why do you care anyways?" I look at him and raise my eyebrows. He sighs, and runs his hands through his hair. "Look, Ally. Just because I've done some bad things lately doesn't mean I've stopped loving you, and stopped caring about you." I scoff.

"Puh-lease, Austin. I'm pretty sure people who love each other don't leave at one in the morning and just disappear. I'm pretty sure that people who love each other don't keep secrets from each other. I'm pretty sure they don't lie to each other. I'm pretty sure that when the girlfriend calls her boyfriend's work and his boss says, I haven't seen him in a while, but when you see him can you tell him that we're going to drop his record label if he doesn't show up to work on another song. I'm pretty sure, you've stopped thinking about me, I'm pretty sure you've stopped loving me. I don't even know who you are anymore." I say, tears freely streaming down my face. His face is emotionless, and I roll my eyes and walk to my room. I quickly get ready for clubbing with Trish. I'm super excited. When I'm finally ready to leave, I walk downstairs expecting to see Austin in the same place as I left him, but he's nowhere to be seen. The only thing that is his is his phone. I basically run over to it and turn it on. He still has us two as his screensaver. I slightly smile and unlock his phone and go to his messages. He only texted one person, and that's Dez.

_Austin: Dude, I'm so nervous for tonight, I have no idea how she will react. 8:09 AM_

_Dez: Buddy, just express your feelings to her, and if she's still pissed at you for whatever you did, then accept it and tell her to have a good life. 8:10 AM_

_Austin: HAVE A GOOD LIFE?! Dez, I can't imagine a life without her! Lately, I just...I don't know. I let my stardom get the best of me. 8:11 AM _I smile.

_Dez: Well tell her that. Look buddy, I've g2g, my pet iguana is missing. See ya! Oh yeah! Tell me how it goes later, Trish invited her to go clubbing with her. 8:13 AM_

_Austin: It didn't go good...At all. Dude, I don't know how much more of this I can take before I blow. 9:45 PM_

My smile drops. What?! 'Before I blow'? What's that about? I can't deal with this right now. I'll figure it out later tonight. I put the phone back down, and leave.

**Austin POV**

I had to leave. I had to leave when she went to our room. I went to the mall. Guess where I went? The mall pond. I sit next the tree and reminisce in this moment a year ago. I look at the tree and see our carving. I smile. I really screwed up. I should never have done that. I wish I could just go back to that day and told her. Told her why I leave so early and why I haven't been at the studio, and that I still love her; with all of my heart. I don't know what to do, my whole world is turned upside down right now. If only she knew what I was doing, if only she knew how hard I've been working, just for her. I look around and my smile fades. This is where I told her I loved her. I remember that moment like it's happening right now. It was one of the best days of my life. I suddenly feel like a jerk. How I acted towards her, how I never told her, how I never tell her I that I love her, how I never even showed her. I never knew that when you do something so good for someone, bad things happen too. I close my eyes, letting the cool air surround me. I know I should do something, but I don't know how to tell her. I need to tell her though, I need to tell her everything. I need to see her in person, but she's out with Trish, so I'll call her, leave a voicemail and just talk to her when she gets home. I reach into my pocket and find it empty. I sigh. I must've left it on the coffee table at home. I stand up, look around some more and finally get to my car. The ride home is merely fifteen minutes, so I just crank up the radio and let the music sooth me. When I make it home, I get out the car and unlock the front door. I walk inside and find the lights already on. _That's weird. Ally always turns off the lights when she leaves the house. _I walk into the living room to find Ally sitting on the couch, her arms crossed. "Hey, I thought you were going out with Trish." She looks up at me. "I did, but then I found something rather suspicious." I raise my eyebrows, and she pats the spot next to her. I go and sit next to her. "So, what did you find?" She rolls her eyes and looks at me. "What's this I hear about you moving to SAN FRANCSISCO?" She says in a loud tone. Shit. She found out a little too early.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
So, I know it's not that detailed, but I promise it will make more sense in the future. I hope you all liked it. Please Review, I like to know how I'm doing. Anyways, as always, I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks! **

**austinandally3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back for more Forever And Always! So, I don't quite know how to jump into this chapter, but let's just go! I don't own Austin And Ally or anything else you may recognize. Thanks to all of my readers! Please Review! Thanks again!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Austin POV (Continuing from last point)**

"A-Ally I swear I was going to tell you!" Ally rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like I can believe that. When were you then?" I look her in the eyes. "I just found out that Jimmy Starr is making a new record company there and he wants me to run it. I want you to come with me." Ally's jaw drops. "Come with you?! Austin, do you not get the point that I am absolutely pissed at you? Why would I come with you?!" She stands up and yells. I yell right back, "Because I love you! I love you forever and always!" Ally starts crying. She shakes her head. I stand up slowly. "And I know you still love me too." I say quietly. "I still love the Austin I used to know. Austin Monica Moon. The one who was goofy and didn't know what he was saying half the time. This Austin?" She waves her arms around me. "This Austin, I don't love. I don't even like. You scare me. I don't know who you are." She turns and walks to her room. I sigh, and follow her into the room. She turns and looks at me. "What are you doing?" I furrow my eyebrows. "I live here?" Ally shakes her head. "Can't you just go to Dez's?" I shake my head. "I want to sleep here with my girlfriend." Ally slightly smiles. "Oh really? Go find her then." My jaw drops. "Y-your breaking up with me?" Ally shrugs. "I don't know. We belong together and I feel like I know that, but you're never around anymore, so I feel like we already broke up." I slowly nod. I feel a tear stream down my face as I turn to leave. "I leave for LA in the morning." I say over my shoulder. And with that, that was the last time I saw Ally Dawson.

**Line Break...A year later...**

**No POV**

Austin Moon stands on set for his new music video. He flirts with his co-star actor Michele Thomas while shooting and not shooting. The director stands behind the camera and counts. "3...2...1...Queue music...And, ACTION!" He yells. The extras start walking around on the boardwalk and Austin stands there, looking at Michele. The music plays.

_**My heart skips skips skips, skips skips skips a beat**_  
Austin stares at Michele as she walks around the boardwalk. He starts to approach her as he lip- speaks the song.

_**I can see you're not yourself**_  
_** Even when you're here with me**_  
_** I know that you're somewhere else**_  
He grabs Michele's hands, and she pulls away smiling, and she walks away. Austin grins, and follows her.

_**So put another record on**_  
_** Kiss and lead me on**_  
_** Nothing really matters when we're dancing**_  
_** Listen to the same sad song playing on repeat**_  
_** Cause every time we come this close,**_  
_** My heart skips, skips a beat**_  
Austin wraps his arms around Michele and queues a man to turn a song. He takes Michele's hands in his and they dance.

_**So come on, spin me around**_  
_** I don't wanna go home**_  
_** Cause when you hold me like this**_  
_** You know my heart skips, skips a beat**_  
_** I know I should, but I can't leave it alone**_  
_** And when you hold me like this**_  
_** That's when my heart skips, skips a beat**_  
_** Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh**_  
_** Oh oh oh! oh oh oh!**_  
Austin puts his hands on his heart, then blows her a kiss. Michele pretends to catch it, and then walks away. Austin smirks and looks over to the boy with the boom-box and points at her, smiling. He turns back to her and runs toward her.

_**So hung up, we can't let go**_  
_** If you really have to leave**_  
_** One more time just move me slow**_  
Austin runs in front of Michele and traps her. He looks down at her lips and smiles. He points to her lips and then points to his. Michele smiles and kisses his cheek. Austin smiles and shrugs.

_**So put another record on**_  
_** Play it on repeat**_  
_** Nothing really matters when we're dancing**_  
_** Cause all you ever need to know**_  
_** Is what you do to me**_  
_** That every time you hold me close**_  
_** My heart skips, skips a beat**_  
Austin follows behind Michele, singing to her. Michele blushes, and looks around. Austin walks up next to her and laces his fingers into hers.

_**So come on, spin me around**_  
_** I don't wanna go home**_  
_** Cause when you hold me like this**_  
_** You know my heart skips, skips a beat**_  
_** I know I should, but I can't leave it alone**_  
_** And when you hold me like this**_  
_** That's when my heart skips, skips a beat**_  
_** Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh**_  
_** Oh oh oh! oh oh oh!**_  
Austin leads Michele to a band as it starts to get dark. A large crowd forms. People hold light sticks and they dance along.

_**Rizzle Kicks, Yeah**_  
_** At the start of the night I was like, what?**_  
_** Let's have a team talk,**_  
_** Playing with this lady isn't something I'd agree for,**_  
_** The flaps keep going up and down like a see-saw**_  
_** I shoulda just taken her to the cinema to see Saw**_  
_** Ooo she let me sit with her, I figured**_  
_** Her figure's a sure shot winner**_  
_** Cause I got a lead from the back, I'ma skipper**_  
_** My heart skips, skips, skips, skips, skips, skips a beat**_  
The band raps this as Austin and Michele dance along. Michele stands in front of Austin and she leans on him.

_**So come on, spin me around I don't wanna go home Cause when you hold me like this You know my heart skips, skips a beat I know I should, but I can't leave it alone And when you hold me like this That's when my heart skips, skips a beat Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh Oh oh oh! oh oh oh!**_

_**My heart skips, skips a beat**_

Austin and Michele kiss. The bell rings, meaning cut. The set is filled with people clapping. The director stands up and nods. "Austin Moon, that's a wrap." Austin smiles. He looks over to Michele and smirks. "So, you want to go out-" He is cut off from looking at the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, and he thought he would never see her again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Cliffy! I hope 'yall like this! I'm sorry its pretty bad, but I promised a friend that I would update. Please Review! The song is called, Heart Skips A Beat, by Olly Murs!**

**austinandally3**

**October 20th, 2013**

**8:54 PM Virginia Time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

** So...I couldn't pick just one chapter, so I just picked a chapter for FAA, and LIAD...and now may I announce to you the amazing writer who wrote this Amazing chapter! Congratulations, dreamline5710! I fell in love with your chapter from the moment I started reading it, and I hope to someday (hopefully REALLY soon) be able to write along side you, in partnership. So, I received numerous PMs from, mainly LIAD, and I am still really impressed on how popular this contest was. From seeing how this turned out, I am almost certain that I can do this again. So, without further ado, ENJOY THIS AMAZING CHAPTER! dreamline5710, you deserve this! Please Review, we'd like to know how we're doing.**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own ANY of what you are reading except this here Author's Note. Everything in here (besides the actual show and a few characters I created) belong to dreamline5710! If you have a problem with anything, go talk to her about it. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 (Created by dreamline5710) :):):)**

**Austin's POV**

"Ally?!" I asked in shock. My body was completely frozen but I was happy that I finally got to see her again. An explosion a million butterflies suddenly happened in my stomach.  
"Yes? May I-", she looked up from her phone and saw me. Her beautiful brown orbs went wide. I decided to play it cool and smirk. "Made you do a double take", I said. She groaned but I could tell she was trying to fight her laughter.

**Ally's POV**

Okay. Maybe that was pretty funny. But come on! How often do you get to say that?  
"Austin! Remember me? Michele? The one you were just asking out!", This angry looking girl said. He seemed to snap out of his trance. "Uhm. Maybe next time, Mckayla." His eyes were still on me though. "It's Michele!" , she yelled while walking away.

** Austin's POV**

"Uhm. Hey", Ally said awkwardly. Ally. Ally. Ally. I love that name. "What brings you here?", I asked trying to play it cool. "I was hired to be A.M.'s personal assistant", she said. Wait. A.M.! Those are my initials. Jimmy came up. "Ahh. Austin. I see you've met your new assistant!" Suddenly, her face turned pale and she started breathing hard. Next thing I knew, she was unconscious on the floor.

***Time Skip***

Ally was currently laying on my dressing room couch while I silently stroked her hair. Her eyes started to flutter open. "Hey Alls.", I greeted her. She took a look at me and asked, "What are you doing here?! Wait... What am I doing here?!" I chuckled at her. "You passed out a little. But don't worry. I'm giving you the day off." I barely got that out of my mouth. I'm just focusing on how cute she is. "So now, Do you wanna go out someti-" She cuts me off. " Austin. Just because I'm back doesn't mean I want to be in a relationship so soon. I moved to New York for a reason."  
My heart broke into two, but I swear while she's here, I'll make her mine. "Ally. We haven't seen each other for an entire year. Don't you think this is fate?" She shook her head no. "Austin. You don't understand. I was completely broken when you left and you expect us to get back together because of fate?" I nodded my head. "This isn't a fairytale, Austin." After those words, she got up and left the room. She doesn't know what she's in for.

**Ally's POV**

I was walking home, adoring the sights and the fresh air...and the clouds! Who doesn't love cloud watching?! Suddenly, this HUGE truck starts heading my way and I'm completely frozen. This was it. I'm not going to make it alive.  
Then, I was pushed to the side and landed on top of the person who pushed me. My eyes were kinda blurry. Aw Man! My contacts must have fell when they pushed me! I decided to the thank the savior anyway. "You saved my life. How can I ever repay you?"  
I squinted my eyes and saw a familiar mop of blonde hair and a smirk.  
"Go on a date with me."  
"What?! No!", I exclaim as I get up. He got up to. "Oh come on!" He yells. "What's it gonna take for you to go on one date with me?" I decided to answer back sarcastically but that didn't really work out. "When eggs fall out of the sky." "And that will make you go on a date with me?", he asked. I scoffed. "Sure.", I said being sarcastic again. He took out his black Iphone 5 from his pocket and texted something that I would probably never know. 5 seconds later, a helicopter came by and started dropping eggs over us. My jaw dropped to the floor. Did he really just- "Pick you up tomorrow at seven, babe." He said with a wink and left me standing there in shock.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
I hope you all like it, and PLEASE! ALL CREDIT TO THIS AMAZING CHAPTER GOES TO DREAMLINE5710! Thanks again, and please Review! Thanks!**

**austinandally3**

**November 6th, 2013**

**3:40 PM Virginia Time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys! This is the continuation off of the chapter that dreamline5710 wrote, I personally hope this turns out as well as hers. :) So, please Review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Ally POV**

I didn't know what to say. Austin smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going on a date with you, Austin." Austin's jaw dropped. "But why not? I want to start new, start fresh. This isn't Miami, it's San Francisco for crying out loud! I want to be with you. Please, just one date." He said. I shake my head. _I am SO going to regret this. _"If you can find where I live, than I'll go out with you. One date, Moon." I say. Austin smiles. "Then you'll be begging for more." I stifle a laugh and shake my head. I turn and walk home.

**Line Break-**

I was sitting on my couch writing in my song book when a knock on the door made me lose my train of thought. I sighed, and closed my book. I stand up, stretched, and walked to the front door. I look through the peek-hole and gasp at the sight of the person on the other side. I groan, and open the door.

"How did you find me?" I say, clearly annoyed. "I'm Austin Moon, that's how." I roll my eyes and cross my arms. He looks at what I am wearing and gapes. "Wha- You can't wear that on a date!" I look at my tee shirt and my sweatpants and shrug. "I've done it before." Austin smiles.

**Flashback**

**"Alls, honey. You can't wear sweatpants on a date." I roll my eyes. "Since when?" Austin rolls his eyes. "Since, like, forever." I put my hands in my pockets. "Is there some kind of 'Date Rulebook'? Because last time I checked, I can wear whatever I want." Austin smiles, and takes her hand. "Let's go then."**

Austin looks at me and smiles. "We are not having that kind of date again." I smirk. "Then, we aren't going on a date." Austin furrows his eyebrows. "Nice place you got here. How did you manage to get this without building it yourself?" I look around my house and shrug. "It was on sale when I got here, so I bought it. I know it's kind of big for just one person, but I'm kind of thinking of living here forever." Austin steps inside and looks around at the big house. "Can you show me around?" Ally nods. She leads him to the living room and Austin gasps at the sight. "Oh my god, you have a piano, and a flat screen! The size of this one room is crazy!" Ally grinned. "Does something look familiar in this room?" I ask him. Austin looks around, and sits on the piano bench, and not even two seconds later, jumps up. "I bought you this piano." He said, slightly smiling. I nod and sit down on the bench and play a few notes to my latest song that I wrote. "That sounds really good. Knowing you, you wrote lyrics to it. Can you sing it for me?" He says sitting next to me. I freeze and hesitate before answering. "Um, sure." I get comfortable in my seat, and pull my hair into a low ponytail.

**Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday **

**When I caught your eye **

**And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night **

**You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me **

**Were you just kidding? **

**'Cause it seems to me**

**This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak I don't feel welcome anymore **

**Baby, what happened? **

**Please tell me 'Cause one second it was perfect **

**Now you're halfway out the door**

**And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called**

** And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all **

**And you flashback to when he said, forever and always Oh, oh**

**Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong **

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone **

**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**

**Was I out of line?**

** Did I say something way too honest **

**That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?**

** I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute **

**Now I'm not so sure**

**So here's to everything, coming down to nothing **

**Here's to silence that cuts me to the core **

**Where is this going? **

**Thought I knew for a minute **

**But I don't anymore**

**And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called **

**And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all **

**And you flashback to when he said forever and always Oh, oh**

**Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong **

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

** 'Cause I was there when you said forever and always **

**You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so Oh, oh**

**Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?**

** Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?**

**'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong **

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone **

**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**

**Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called **

**And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all**

** And you flashback to when we said forever and always**

**And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong **

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone **

**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always **

**You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always, yeah...**

When I finish, I slowly turn my head to look at Austin's reaction. What I saw is exactly what I expected. "That was about me, wasn't it?" He looks at me, and I nod. "I wrote it maybe a week after you left." Austin nods. "Everything in there was basically true, except the part where you said I was kidding about loving you. That will never be a joke." I nod. "I miss you Austin. I miss the you that I love. I want that in you again, and I thought I saw that side of you again today, and it made me...Happy. So, while I'm here, with you, I will be willing to start our friendship over again." I turn, before turning back to him. "Hi, I'm Ally." I stick my hand out. Austin smirks and shakes it. "Austin."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
So, yeah...Nothing much to say. The song is Forever And Always (see what I did there) by Taylor Swift. I hope you all like it! Please Review! Thanks**

**austinandally3**


End file.
